The Angelic Devil
by Azure Blade Ragna
Summary: Naruto thought to be dead returns with bloodlines and amazing powers to defend konoha


This is a Naruto/Devil May Cry/Assassins Creed/Bleach crossover but I own nether unfortunately.

"NARUTO"

"SASUKE"

With those cries two close friends charged in for a deathblow. They were naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha. When their attacks the rasengan and chidori met a large black sphere was created. Inside the two attacks struggled for supremacy until they both exploded.

After the explosion Sasuke was the one standing as he turned and walked away he never saw what he thought was the body of Naruto Uzamaki fall into the river and be washed down river or his sensei show up ten minutes later find his head band and a pool of Naruto's blood and leave to tell the hokage.

(Down the river twenty miles)

Naruto looked around at the cave he had dragged himself to from the river. He was dead tired the wounds he had were healed except the one in his chest and he thought he would die as he past out.

(In mindscape)

Naruto woke to find him self in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Confused he looked for the fox to ask it what it wanted. When the fox appeared it looked calmer then usual.

"**Kit if you want to live you have to trust me." **said the fox

"Fine what." he said.

"**I'm going to unlock your two bloodlines but when I do I want to continue to travel around for three years so we can train." **Kyubi said.

"All right but what do you get." Said Naruto

"**I'll give you the fox contract to replace the toads so they think your dead until you come back so they don't send people to get you. So I want to just be summoned once in a while other than to train." **said Kyubi

"All right what are my bloodlines?" asked Naruto

"**They are the tenshigan and the devils blood. The tenshigan gives you wings, the ability to copy any jutsu even bloodline jutsu, and use any element, sub-element, and rare element. The devils blood makes you a half-devil, makes it almost impossible to kill, super strength, speed, and senses, and the ability to use any demon you defeat as a weapon if they let you." **said Kyubi.

"Perfect. I'll also remove my mask of stupidity" said Naruto.

"**Good idea. Get ready"** said Kyubi.

"All right." said Naruto

So with a burst of chakra the birth of the worlds greatest hero was born.

(Three year's later)

The guards at the gates of Konohagakure no Soto where bored out of there minds. When they looked down the road they saw a man walking toward the gate. He was 6'6, wearing black combat boots, black pants with a lot of pockets with dark grey tribal marks on the pant legs, a black skin tight short sleeve shirt, a pair of black finger less gloves with a metal plate on the knuckles, a blood red vest with three buckles instead of a zipper, and a blood red trench coat with black flames on the bottom. For weapons he had a claymore strapped to his back with the hilt over his right shoulder and what looked like two metal 'L's strapped to his lower back on the trench coat(the coat is Dante's from DMC 3 the manga with the added flames). He had silver spiky hair that was in the style of the fourth hokage and deep cerulean blue eyes that were cold as ice, but they stopped as soon as they got to the lower half of his face and saw the black whisker mars only one person could have and he was supposed to be dead. All they could do was stare as he walked into the village toward the hokage tower.

(Ten minutes later)

The last ten members of the Konoha twelve still loyal to or alive in Konoha and their sensei were in the office of the hokage discussing a mission they were all part of to rescue the Kazakage from the akatsuki. That is until they heard a commotion out side the door. As they turned to see what it was the doors were knocked in and the anbu guarding them met the windows opposite. As they looked back at the door they saw the man who had only arrived in the village ten minutes ago with the two chunnin from the gate following him looking at him like they saw a ghost. That confused them until they saw the six whisker marks on his face, it made them all stop in their tracks.

"N-Naruto is that you ?" asked Tsunade.

"Hello again to all of you." said Naruto as he got a foxy smirk on his face.

The next thing he knew he was on the ground after being tackled to the ground by the most unexpected person….he had been tackle hugged by Ino Yamanaka his teammates best friend. To say that confused Naruto would be like saying Orochimaru was strait he was still trying to get the idea in his head that she would hug him and not hit him. When he looked at the other he saw they were all smiling or smirking knowingly at Ino because of what she had just done.

"Ino not that this isn't comfortable I'd like to get up off the floor." said Naruto before anyone else could say anything.

When she heard this and realized were she was she blushed red enough to put Hinata's to shame and leaped off of him faster than anyone but Naruto could track.

"Naruto how are you alive?" asked Tsunade.

"I made a deal with Kyubi." said the former blonde.

"What kind of deal?" asked Tsunade.

So Naruto went on to explain the deal, his bloodlines, and his training. He also told them who his parents where and got his inheritance.

"Alright go with everyone else meet at the gate in three hours so you can drop off what you don't need." ordered Tsunade.

"Alright." said Naruto before he left in a silver flash of light.

(Namikaze household)

When naruto arrived inside he saw some weapons on his coffee table. When he walked over he saw it was a set of gauntlets, a sword, four sheaths with throwing knives, a holster with what looked like five sword hilts, his four family swords, rebellion, yamato, red queen, and force edge, and his family guns, ebony and ivory. There was a scroll with all them to explain what some of it was. The gauntlet were hidden blade gauntlets used by Uzamaki for there taijutsu style and assassinations(the ones from assassins creed two. The throwing knives were their long-range weapons and had hundreds of thousands sealed in each sheath(ones from assassins creed one). The sword was the second sword of his family Kurotenshiken(looks like the sword of Altair from assassins creed two). The hilts were chakra swords/arrows the Uzamaki used with their ability to make chakra bows and arrows.

After he read the scroll he absorbed the devil arm swords put ebony and ivory in there holsters on his back put on the belt with the chakra swords on under his trench coat, attached the three curved leather straps to Kurotenshiken, and put the gauntlets on over the trench coat and left.

When he got to the gate they all left out to save Gaara.

The next has more action

Please r&r


End file.
